victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Lockwood
Appearance *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Trademark: I have no idea. You tell me. A lot of people say I'm girly. I kind of am. But that doesn't mean I can't be tomboy-ish at the same time. I usually wear dark clothes, but, when I feel the need to, I can dress up. I just prefer wearing black, dark blue, dark purple, and colors like that. Got it? Okay. Well, my looks are average. I'm not ugly but I'm not so OMG!gorgeous that you would melt. Except some guys say that. Whatever. But I don't believe them. My hair is blonde, my eyes are blue.. anything not average you can say about me? Family Daniel Lockwood My dad's okay. He's a lawyer. Always busy and puts a lot of things before me. He's favored my sister since I was 11. But, it's alright, 'cuz I don't live with him and I only see him during the winter holiday. So, yeah. Erica Lockwood Erica's my mom. She divorced Daniel- er, my "dad"- when I was 12, and I like her a lot more than my dad. She actually pays attention to me and cares about me. But she's not overprotective. The only bad thing about her is she's a teacher and really strict about my schoolwork and gets me 120 tudors for the weekend. (Maybe that's going too far, but whatever.) Ana Lockwood My sister lives with my mom and I too. She manages to be "that annoying little sister" but she's still.. okay. Yeah, okay. She's a goody-two-shoes and super smart and sweet and tries to make me more nice too. She says I'm way too rude and sarcastic sometimes.. but.. eh. History I was born at 7:13 AM on February 7, 1995 to Erica and Daniel Lockwood in Beverly Hills, CA. My sister was born two years after me. Shortly after that, we left the 'Hills and moved to LA when I was two. And a half. Yep, don't forget the half. I was never really sad about moving to LA because I was really young. When I was five, I began to really love it. I loved swimming and going to the beach and doing all those things little kids loved. And then, when I was seven, my parents got divorced. I wasn't exactly depressed, but, um, really sad. We- my mom, sister and I- moved to Nevada and we lived there for about four months before going back to LA. Impressive, right? And I auditioned for HA two years ago. So, yeah. Don't welcome me here 'cuz I already got those welcomes two years ago. Personality I'm mean, rude and sarcastic- and I have my reasons. But, if you're my friend, I'm nice and protective and friendly. It's really not a joy to mess with me, because if you do, I will knock the day out of you. Not like... beating you up. Just ruining your social life. But, trust me- I can be nice. Relationships I've never really been in one. I've been asked out before, though. I will not date you if you're a jerk, player, are mean to my friends, or an ex of my friends. So don't even ask me out if you're one of those. Wait, don't even talk to me. I've been on dates before- uh huh, but never in a relationship. When I'm on a date, though, this is what I look like... So yeah. Awkward. Your choice to ask me out if you wanna. Just reminding you, though... I think relationships are messy. :3 Relationships with Other Characters Jade West Ah, Jade. She's one of my best friends besides Patricia and Cat. We've been on good terms since day one. We've been to a couple o' concerts together before. Get it? We're close. Tori Vega She's just so perfect. And spoiled. I mean, she's nice. Whatever. But, she's just so annoying to me. I can't take it. Plus, she's stole a lot of my friends' boyfriends (i.e. Patricia) so there's yet another reason to hate her. Cat Valentine I can't hate her. No matter how hard I try, I can't. She's just so sweet. She's my second best friend. We're just really close and she's willing to be friends with anyone. Wow, I sound really girly right now... Trina Vega Trina? Oh my gosh. I like her more than Tori, yeah. But she's so selfish and self centered. Not to mention untalented. She's good at karate though. I'll give her that... Beck Oliver He's okay. We're on relatively good terms, but he did break Jade's heart and has girls on either side of him. But I guess I can say he's a nice guy, and he's always made an effort to be friends with me. Robbie Shapiro We're enemies. He wants to be my friend, I can tell. But with that puppet, his nerdy obsessions, and that obvious crush on me (I sound so self-centered) I just can't stand him. Andre Harris Andre's cool. He showed me around on my first day, along with some other people I'm too bored to name. He's really serious with singing and music, which is kinda odd, but oh well. Other Characters Patricia Ellerbee Patricia's my best friend. We stick together. Like glue. Messing with her is like messing with me. We've known each other for a while. And a lot of people tell us we look like vampires. That was random, but whatever. Katherine Wilson Ka th's just awesome. We also get called vampires a lot, just like me and Patricia ^. But anyway, she's just been cool since the day I met her. We're often hanging out at Nozu or places like that. Patricia, Kath and I are all best friends. Brielle Perry Brielle is cool. She's been telling me a lot of things about certain fake snobs and I know who you are, so watch out. I don't get why people pick on her, 'cuz she's cool. We're not close, but I figure we can get to be good friends. Mary Grace York I don't know her that well, but she's still okay. We're not friends, more like acquaintances- but we still are past frenemies, if you know what I mean. We're similar in... ways. Trivia *I'm an Aquarius. Or something like that. I don't check. *I love, love, love, love Evanescence so much. Seriously, do not make fun of my love for it. *Before you ask, I am not a vampire, no matter how much I look like a girl from that Vampire Diaries show. *Rock is the best music genre. Ever. Don't you agree? *Some people describe me as dark and secretive. The first part is true. *My favorite animal is a horse. Oh, and I love horseback riding. I ride a mare named Elektra. She's cool. *Currently, my favorite song is "Bring me to Life" by the one and only Evanescence. *Besides Evanescence, I love listening to Paramore, OneRepublic, Kings of Leon, and The Police. *And, before you ask, I am not a bully. Unless you irritate the hell out of me... that is. Portrayer's Note Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap